Soulmate
by XXThunderStormXX
Summary: The Powerpuff Girls have graduated from High school, and are contemplating ideas for their future occupations (aside from crime fighting of course).What happens when the girls visit a fair, and a Fortune teller informs Buttercup that her Soulmate is none other than a Rowdyruff boy? ButtercupXButch. Rated T now, M soon for future Lemons, and anything else that enters my dirty mind.
1. Chapter 1

**Wow, what should I say after nearly four years of absence? I guess I should start by saying I've been busy. I've graduated High school, and the finals tests for graduation involved an untold number of hours of studying which left me with very little time to do anything, let alone post on this site. I'm in College now, and once more I have loads of studying and work to get done, but I'm definitely going to try and update my stories more often. This is a story I've had thought up for awhile now, and needed tog et down on paper. Also, to those who may be wondering, yes, "When Inventions Go Wrong II" will be updated soon! The next chapter is almost finished, it took me almost four years, but it will finally be updated! Lol. So stay tuned, and for those who are still following me after my long break, I'm eternally grateful for all you wonderful people.**

It was summer in Townesville, and all of the children were out of school and happily frolicking about, hanging out at the park, riding their bike or at the local pool taking full advantage of the gorgeous summer weather.

The girls were now eighteen years old and were finished with high school, getting ready to start a brand new chapter in their lives. The professor had already had money put away for their college tuition that he had been saving up ever since the girls turned thirteen. Bubbles was going to become a veterinarian and Blossom was going to pursue a career in beauty at a college in Citiesville.

The only one out of the Powerpuffs who still was undecided on her future occupation was none other than the feisty Buttercup. Whenever anyone would ask the raven haired girl what career she wanted to pursue after she left high school, she would always respond by saying she wanted to join either the UFC or MMA, much to the chagrin of the Professor.

As a matter of fact, they were currently having a discussion about it at the breakfast table. "I've already told you professor, I want to join the UFC!" Buttercup declared with determination as her two sisters started to dig into their pancakes. The professor sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Buttercup, you're a superhero, you would put every single person who went up against you in the hospital. Why can't you do something more productive, like the fields Blossom and Bubbles are getting into?"

Buttercup scrunched up her nose in disgust. "Working as a veterinarian or at a beauty salon? No way! Besides, I want to put those guys in the hospital. It amuses me when guys who think that they're tough get trounced." She said with a chuckle.

While it was true Buttercup had gotten stronger and meaner over the years, she still loved her family and would take a bullet for any of them, they just wished that sometimes she would embrace her feminine side a bit more, or at all for that matter.

The professor sighed again. "If you have your mind set on it I guess I'm not going to convince you, but I really wish you would consider another occupation." The professor said with exasperation. Blossom swallowed the bit of pancake she was chewing and turned her gaze to her sister. "Come on Buttercup, working at a beauty salon could be fun. You and I could work together and you'll get to see a bunch of hot guys there." The redhead teased with a wink.

Buttercup and the professor both shot her a death glare. Blossom grinned sheepishly. "Relax, I was just kidding!" She giggled. Buttercup continued to grimace at her. "It doesn't matter anyway, because if any guy was checking me out I'd rip his nuts off and shove them down his throat." Buttercup hissed.

"Alright girls that's enough! Bubbles is sitting right there you know." The professor said sternly narrowing his eyes at the two teens. The blonde feminine girl just giggled softly and the four of them finished up their breakfast without saying another word. After they were finished eating, the girls got dressed and flew down to the local park, planning on hanging out there for awhile before attending the big fair that was being thrown in Townesville square. Every summer Townesville would throw a gigantic fair with tons of heart clogging food, dozens of rides, and all kinds of different events from face painting to bobbing for apples, although Buttercup wouldn't be caught dead doing either of those things.

The fair was always crowded, which was expected. It was summer and all of the young kids were out of school, as were the teenagers. Blossom was only half kidding about the remark she had made at breakfast earlier, she really was interested in meeting a guy, but she kept this fact hidden from the professor, as he would be horrified at the idea at one of his innocent girls going off with someone who could potentially be a bad influence.

To her sisters on the other hand it was no secret. Bubbles would always just giggle and remark about how cute it was whenever the redhead brought it up, while Buttercup would just roll her eyes or pretend to gag herself.

Bubbles was so innocent and had no idea about the inner working of a romantic relationship, so whenever Blossom spoke of it she would usually just tell it to Buttercup. So much so that the fiery teen had trained herself to tune her sister out whenever she started talking about wanting to get with a guy. It made Buttercup's stomach turn. Why would anyone in their right mind want to be in a relationship? They were sappy, hokey, overrated and downright sickening.

When Buttercup was in high school, she would always see girls in the hallways swooning over some boy, making googoo eyes at him or calling him some sugary sweet pet name. It made her want to wretch every time she saw it, and it more than irritated her that Blossom was beginning to become the same way, although she wasn't nearly as bad, that's for sure.

After arriving at the park, Bubbles saw her friend Rebecca over at the swings and went to go talk to her. Once she did, Blossom started talking and Buttercup just rolled her eyes, knowing immediately what she was going to say.

"I wonder if there's going to be anybody cool at the fair tonight." She mused with a dreamy expression on her face. "Oh, you mean like a boy?" Buttercup teased in a fake sweet voice as she mockingly fluttered her eyelashes.

"Come on Buttercup, you can't stand there with a straight face and tell me you've never thought about hooking up with someone."

"No, I can honestly say not once, and I intend to keep it that way." Buttercup stated triumphantly. "But why not? Don't you want someone that you can spend time with?" Blossom asked sounding whinier than she intended.

Buttercup just waved her hand dismissively. "I have Mitch for that."

"Yeah but he's just a friend. I mean someone who you would want to spend the rest of your life with, someone who knows everything about you, and can make you feel better whenever you're upset."

Buttercup made a face. "Spend the rest of my life with some smelly jock? Ewww no way. I don't want anyone to know my secrets, and if I'm ever upset or need to feel better, I'll just go and kick the shit out of Fuzzy or Mojo." She said flashing her sister a smug grin. Blossom just groaned impatiently as she made her way over to the volleyball court. "You know Buttercup, someday you'll meet a guy who you'll fall head over heals with and want to be with forever."

Buttercup laughed out loud. "No way! I'd put a bullet in my head if I ever got like that. But I never will, trust me. The person I love best is me, myself and I."

"Whatever, someday you'll think differently." Blossom teased in a sing song voice. Buttercup watched as her sister walked over to the volleyball court. It was mostly girls with a few guys, way too easy. She then scanned her emerald orbs over to the west and saw a group of teenage guys playing Red Rover. She smirked. "I can take these punks on." She said to herself with determination.

She walked over to where they were playing and one of the guys looked at her as his face went pale. "Uhhh aren't you a Powerpuff girl?" He asked nervously. "I sure am." Buttercup said with a massive shit eating grin, enjoying the guy's fear.

"Uhhh no thanks, I'm getting out of here." He said as a couple of the other guys followed him. "Awwww what's the matter, do the wittle babies need to go home to their wittle cribs?" Buttercup said laughing at them, so hard she was beginning to lose her breath.

She stopped immediately though as she heard a husky voice behind her. "Hey Butterbabe, we'll play with you." Her face turned scarlet in anger at that name as she spun around, her jaw nearly dropping to the ground at who she saw. It was none other than Brick, Butch and Boomer, the Rowdyruff boys, looking just as pompous and aggressive as they always did.

"You guys must have a death wish showing your face around here." She hissed at them. "I could say the same about you, I couldn't even think up someone uglier than you if I tried." Butch taunted her, running a hand through his spiky black hair.

Buttercup clenched her fists and gritted her teeth, wanting nothing more than to pummel them, but she decided to take them on another way.

"Well, if you boys are so big and strong, why don't you take me on in a game of red rover, there's still a few guys here who would like to play." Buttercup challenged. "Fine by us, we love a good game of sports." Brick proclaimed.

A few seconds later, two groups were formed, both standing about twenty feet apart from one another.

"You want to go first, girly?" Butch teased, winking at Buttercup. She just growled furiously and nodded. "Sure thing. Red rover, red rover, we call Boomer over." Buttercup shouted, gripping tightly to the hands of the boys who were on her team. "I can't feel my fingers." The boy next to her said, complaining about her tight grip. "Shut up!" Buttercup snapped at him.

"Alright Boomer, you heard her, you're up." Brick said looking at his blonde brother with a threatening glare. Without further or due, the blonde rushed at Buttercup, knowing that if she were taken out, this game would be completed in a split second. He put his arms out but Buttercup easily prevented him from breaking the chain, head butting him, resulting in the boy falling to the ground with an 'oof'.

"Ah, you don't have to be so rough." Boomer moaned in pain. "Don't have to be so rough? We're the Rowdyruff boys! It's in our fucking name, and you're telling her not to be rough?! You are so godamn useless Boomer!" Brick snarled, his red eyes flashing angrily and Buttercup grinned, knowing he was starting to panic.

"Awwww I hope you boys aren't shitting your pants with fear, because you're doomed to lose." Buttercup shouted at them, chuckling darkly. Brick grunted like he was a bull. "Alright that's it, I'm going up next."

"Hey that's not how you play the game dumbass, you have to call someone on our team to break yours." Buttercup shouted.

"I don't really give a fuck!" Brick hissed. Buttercup just rolled her eyes. "Fine, you wimps are going to lose anyway so it doesn't matter." With those words, the red haired testosterone fueled male ran at her with full force, screaming at the top of his lungs as he did so.

"Get her Brick!" Butch shouted at him, pumping his fist in the air. When he was about an inch away from her Buttercup just flashed him a grin and kicked him right in the stomach. Brick's eyes went as wide as dinner plates and he keeled over, clutching at his stomach.

"You dumb bitch!" He screeched, clutching his stomach and howling in pain. "Hah, and you said I was worthless." Boomer teased. "Boomer, when we get home I'm cutting your nuts off." Brick barked angrily.

Still clutching his stomach, Brick looked over at Butch, wincing once more in pain. "Alright Butch, it's up to you, take that green cunt down!" Buttercup's eyebrows furrowed at being called the c word. She really wanted to beat their ass now.

"Hey! I'm green to!" Butch whined defensively. "Yeah but you're cool." Brick said with a soft chuckle. Butch grinned. "Don't worry bro, I'll take her down for you." He said cracking his knuckles. "Just get on with it so I can leave." Buttercup groaned impatiently. "Alright, ready set, here I come!" And in a flash, Butch was rushing at her. Buttercup smiled victoriously. "This is much easier than I thought it was going to be. You guys are finished!" She yelled. Before she could fight back however, Butch's hands were on hers, trying to tear them from the other boys' hands so he could knock her down and claim victory.

She wanted to push him. She wanted to punch him, kick him, do anything to this bastard, but the moment she felt his hands on hers a strange feeling went through her body, something she had never felt before. It felt well… good! Better than good actually, it felt great, incredible even. It was hard to explain, but it felt as if a there was a heavy pleasant warmness that started in her stomach and then spread itself all over her body. She was now paralyzed though, and she saw Butch's green eyes staring at her. When she saw him looking at her, that big aggressive grin of his, exposing all his teeth, his green eyes sparkling with determination, his black spiky hair now slightly matted against his forehead with sweat, that incredible sensation in her body she was feeling tripled, and her body went limp as her cheeks turned pink.

A split second later she was on the ground, and she heard cheering. "You did it Butch, you beat her!" Brick laughed, patting his brother on the back. "Yeah, good job!" Boomer smiled, also congratulating him.

"Come on, let's go down to the bar, we're getting you the best beer in town!" Brick said breaking out into maniacal laughter, and a split second later the trio of boys flew off in the opposite direction.

One of the boys who was on the ground next to her groaned. "Ughghghg Buttercup, what happened?"

"I don't know, leave me alone." She hissed, getting up and deciding to locate Blossom. Buttercup was more than just a little pissed off, not just because she lost the game, but the reason for her losing. She just couldn't put her finger on it. It felt alien to her but at the same time it seemed familiar.

Buttercup walked next to her sister, her own hair now slightly sweaty from the game. "Hey Buttercup, I was just finishing up this game. Wow, you look really tired." Blossom said, kind of surprised.

"Yeah, whatever. Can I talk to you for a sec?" She asked. "Alright let me just finish up this game. "NOW!" Buttercup shrieked impatiently. "Alright, alright, jeez." Blossom sighed, putting her hands out in front of her. "What is it?"

"I kind of wanted to talk to you privately." Buttercup said curtly, motioning over to the others on the court with her eyes. "Alright." Blossom said sighing once more as she followed her sister to one of the nearby bushes.

"What's up?" The redhead inquired. Buttercup's expression than changed from aggressive to sad and confused. "Blossom, have you ever gotten a feeling before where… it's hard to describe but like, a really warm feeling rushes all over your body, and you feel a little breathless and airy?" Buttercup asked, raising an eyebrow. Blossom looked confused for a second but then smiled with understanding. "Oh yeah I've gotten that feeling many times before, especially throughout the past couple years."

Buttercup sighed in relief, now knowing she wasn't losing her mind. "So what is it? Lightheadedness? Anxiety?"

Blossom shook her head. "No, I almost always get it when a really hot guy I like comes up and recognizes me or says hi." She said with a smirk. Buttercup's face fell in horror. "No…no that can't be! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Buttercup screamed at the top of her lungs, making everyone at the playground look at her.

**At the bar:**

"Wow Butch, that's your fifth beer in a row!" Brick said in amazement. Just then the glass shattered, spraying the three teen boys in beer foam and glass. "What the hell just happened?" Boomer asked, dumbfounded. "No idea." Butch grunted in annoyance.

**Back at the park:**

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- " Buttercup's scream went on and on, now shattering several car and building windows all throughout Townesville.

The mayor sat at his desk playing with his digital pet when suddenly the window in front of him shattered. The Mayor's eyes widened in shock. "Ummm Ms. Bellum, call a maintenance guy as soon as possible."

"Yes Mayor." Ms. Bellum sighed, walking over to the phone.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Finally Buttercup ceased her screaming, and then began inhaling and exhaling for several seconds. Blossom looked disturbed. "Buttercup are you okay? You haven't screamed like that in awhile." Blossom said with concern.

"No, I'm not okay!" She shouted back and then she took off. Buttercup flew back to the house and into her room and then locked her door, still panting. "This can't be, this just isn't right, there's no way I have a godamn crush on Butch, a Rowdyruff boy of all people!" She said to herself, her face now flushed from a combination of sweat and frustration.

Her mind immediately went back to all those ditzy, airheaded girls in high school, swooning over their boyfriend, snuggling up against him and saying some disgusting, mushy, romantic thing to him.

"That's not me, that can't be me, I vowed to myself I would never get like that!" She scolded herself, shaking her head back and forth. "No, no Blossom is full of it, it could've been something else, it could have been a million different emotions." Buttercup said trying to relax herself, although deep down she knew it was a lie. The feeling was amazing, like she had just ascended into heaven, there's no way it was a negative emotion like anxiety or anger. However she shoved those thoughts aside and just kept telling herself that it was nerves and had nothing to do with romantic feelings whatsoever.

To take her mind off of it she flopped down on her bed and started listening to her ipod. Once the girls turned thirteen the professor each gave them their own room, which Buttercup was thankful for, especially now since it gave her much more privacy.

She was listening to a heavy metal song when the professor knocked on her door. Because of the volume of the music it took her several seconds to hear it but eventually she pulled out her earbuds.

"What is it?"

"Buttercup are you okay in there? Blossom said you screamed and then left the park in a hurry." The professor said with deep concern in his voice. "I'm fine professor, I was just tired that's all." She said, completely lying. "Alright well if there's anything you want to talk about just let me know."

"Will do professor." Buttercup responded putting her earbuds back on and resuming her song.

**With the Ruffs:**

Butch was no longer feeling giddy and drunk, now he was feeling nauseous and sick, which was no doubt due to the fact that he had slammed seven beers in a row, a new record for any of them.

"Man Butch, you can really drink, you're like an animal." Brick laughed, slapping his brother on the back making Butch moan. "Ughghg I feel like shit."

Brick scoffed. "Oh stop being a baby, besides were going to that fair tonight, they don't card you, so they'll be a bunch of teenage girls there who will be nice and thrashed, and then we can totally hook up with them and get our dick wet."

"Hell yeah!" Boomer cheered. "Yeah, I wonder if I can get two chicks to have a threesome with me." Butch mused before burping.

"No, you're not going to be able to get with any chick because you already have eyes for Buttercup." Brick said teasingly as he closed his eyes and made kissing noises. "Fuck you." Butch snarled, punching his brother in the shoulder.

"Come on Butch, you know you like her!" Boomer shouted, joining in on the teasing. "Yeah, see even Boomer knows!" Brick snorted. "Yeah, even I know! Wait a minute…"

Butch just growled. "You guys are full of it, I would stick my dick in a blender before I stuck it in that dumb bitch."

Brick just laughed at him again. "Hey, you guys want to go around town and blow out peoples tires?"

"Hell yeah!" Boomer agreed. The two Ruffs than got up from the bar and headed towards the exit. Butch just remained on the bar stool. Brick looked back looking annoyed. "Hey Butch are you coming? Usually Boomer is the slow one."

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming." Butch grumbled, getting up and stumbling a bit as a result of the amount of drinking he did. Even in his drunken stupor Butch knew he was lying to himself. He did like Buttercup, a lot actually, and he had for awhile now. It happened sometime several years ago after she had kissed him during their first encounter. Ever since that day, Butch knew he had feelings for her. She was tough, aggressive, mean and feisty, everything Butch loved in a girl.

His two brothers were perfectly happy going with some girl who would eagerly just melt in their lap, but Butch always wanted a girl who would challenge him and put up a fight, who would make sex wild for both of them and not just have it ending with the girl being completely submissive. He never told a soul about any of this though, he knew Brick and Boomer would never let him live it down if they found out, they would tease him to no end, especially Brick, hell he was already teasing him and he hadn't even shown any signs that he liked Buttercup!

At least he hoped that he didn't, he would just die if she ever found out he had feelings for her. Not only would it be embarrassing, but it would be heartbreaking, she would turn him down in front of everyone and it would feel awful. _" I shouldn't be having thoughts like this, I'm a Rowdyruff boy for fucks sake, I'm tough and strong, and masculine! I shouldn't let some stupid girl make me a sappy depressed mess like this, especially a Powerpuff." _He thought to himself, completely ashamed at the unmacho thoughts he was harboring within him.

He cast aside the thoughts as best as he could as he followed his brothers out into the street, ready to cause some mischief.

**Four hours later:**

Buttercup had fallen asleep on her bed, and she was woken up to the sound of another knock. "Buttercup it's me open up." It was Blossom. Buttercup rubbed her eyes as she walked over to the door and opened it. "Anything you want to talk about?" She asked.

"No, I'm good." Buttercup blushed, she had been having a dream that wasn't exactly PG rated. In the dream, her Blossom and Bubbles were fighting the Rowdyruff boys again, but this time, Butch gained the upper hand over her and pinned her beneath him. She tried to squirm, to escape, to try and break free from his hold but she couldn't. Then he took his shirt off, exposing his sexy chiseled abs to her as he began sucking on her neck. Buttercup moaned and that made Butch start to rub her breasts. She started to become wet, and then Butch pulled her shirt off, and that was when the dream ended. It was hands down the most erotic thing that had ever entered her mind, and now she noticed that she WAS a little wet down there.

_"__Great, you had a wet dream about a dirty, disgusting Rowdyruff boy. Are you happy with yourself Buttercup?" _She scolded herself mentally.

"Are you sure? Are you still feeling up to the fair?" Blossom asked. "Hell yes." Buttercup said, flashing a devious grin. Blossom smiled warmly. "Now that's the Buttercup I know." _"Phew, for a second I thought she was on to me." _Buttercup thought to herself, somewhat relieved but also feeling kind of guilty that she was lying to her sister.

The two of them went down stairs and met up with Bubbles in the living room. "Now you girls are sure you have enough money?" The professor asked. "Yes professor." They all deadpanned in unison. "Alright then, don't stay out to late, and don't go meeting anyone there, you girls may be out of high school now but to me you're still children, got it?"

"Yes professor." They deadpanned once more. "Okay have fun then." And with that the three girls flew off to the fair.

**With the Ruffs:**

The three troublemakers had just arrived at the fair and it was already crowded, although most of them were younger kids. "Where's all the chicks?" Boomer whined. Brick slapped him upside the head. "You dolt, it's still early, the hot babes will be here later tonight, until then lets get some grub, I'm starving." They headed over to a french fry stand and Butch pushed the people who were already in line to the ground. "Villains eat first over little babies." He laughed and the kids, who looked to be about ten or eleven, looked frightened and ran off.

"Hahaha, nice one Butch." Brick congratulated him. They each ordered a large chili cheese fry and dug into it like animals, many others at the fair giving them looks, but they couldn't care less. "You think the Powerpuff girls are going to be here tonight?" Butch asked with his mouth full. "Why do you care? Do you want to see your beloved Buttercup?" Brick laughed, shooting chewed up bits of fry out of his mouth. "Godamnit Brick, I'll shove that fry up your ass if you don't shut up." Butch snapped.

"The fact that you get so angry about it proves that it's true." Brick said, continuing to laugh and Butch's cheeks turned pink because he knew his brother was right.

**Meanwhile:**

The girls were standing in line for the tickets when Buttercup's expression turned deadpan. Blossom noticed. "What's wrong?" "The Ruffs are here." Buttercup growled. Blossom also sighed. "Oh god, maybe if we just avoid them they won't know we're here."

"Blossom, practically everyone under the age of forty comes to this fair, they'll know we're here and they're going to be looking for us."

"Well what do you want to do? Bail? Just because of those creeps, just ignore them." Blossom offered. Buttercup sighed, still kind of hesitant. "Alright fine." She really didn't want to see Butch right now, not after that game earlier, and definitely not after that steamy dream she had of him. She decided to try and ignore those feelings though and have a good time, after all, Blossom and Bubbles had been looking forward to this for awhile.

For the next couple of hours, the three of them rode rides and ate some of the less greasy food there. They were currently standing in line for Bubbles to get her face painted. Buttercup groaned. "Bubbles, aren't you a little to old to be getting your face painted?"

"Nuh uh, you're never to old to have a cute bunny rabbit put onto your cheek." She said with a giggle. Her personality hadn't changed much at all over the years.

**With the Ruffs:**

"It's starting to get dark, and you know what that means, all of the babes are going to start pouring in." Brick said gleefully rubbing his hands together. As soon as he spoke these words he saw a gorgeous brunette walk by and Brick nearly drooled. "Hey, lets split up, we can meet back with each other later near the Farris wheel." Brick proclaimed, his eyes never leaving the body of the brunette. "Sounds good to me." Butch added.

Brick went after the girl he was eyeing, and Boomer went in the opposite direction to find his own girl. Butch sighed to himself. "No matter what girl I find here, she'll never be as awesome as Buttercup." Butch said to himself in a voice so low it was barely a whisper. He started walking around looking for a girl, albeit not putting much effort into it, until he decided to get a corn dog instead.

Buttercup's eyes went wide as she saw the raven haired Ruff walking in her direction. Inside she panicked, not wanting to be spotted by that creep but she tried to keep it cool in front of her sisters.

"Hey guys, I'll be right back, I'm going to uh… get a soda, yeah." She offered up half heartedly. "Alright, cool we'll still probably be right here." Blossom said with a nod.

Buttercup walked away briskly, making sure to keep out of Butch's line of cover. As she kept walking one of the women at the stands called out to her. "Hey young lady, want to get your fortune told?"

The woman physically looked to be in her mid to late thirties, and she didn't look half bad as far as looks went. "No way, fortunes are stupid." Buttercup said dismissively, but the woman wouldn't give up that easily. "Come on young lady, don't you want to know your future?"

"Nope, now leave me alone." Buttercup snapped rudely. The woman just smirked. "I'll tell you what, I'll give you a free soda if you let me tell you your fortune." Buttercup stopped walking and her ears perked up. "Really? A free soda just so you can tell me some made up junk? You must be really desperate." Buttercup laughed as she made her way over to the woman's desk.

"So what's your name young lady?"

"My name's Buttercup, and I'm just doing this because I'm really thirsty." Buttercup said with a scowl. The girl just laughed. "I'm sure you are, now let me see your palm."

Buttercup gave a disgusted look. "Do you really have to touch me?" "Yes, if you want the free drink." The woman just replied with a smug grin and Buttercup rolled her eyes. "Fine, but make it quick, I don't have all night you know."

"I know, I bet you're really busy." The girl chuckled, and Buttercup scowled again, she wanted to slap that stupid grin off of the woman's face, it was really irritating her. The woman took Buttercup's palm in her hand and closed her eyes as she started running her fingers over it. "This is definitely creepy." She said with disgust.

Finally after a few seconds the woman opened up her eyes and let go of Buttercup's hand. "Can you give me the Dr. Pepper now?" Buttercup asked, losing her patience. "No of course not, I need to tell you the results."

"Yeah, and what are they?" Buttercup asked with a mocking giggle. "It looks like you have a soulmate." The woman exclaimed, a dreamy expression overtaking her. If Buttercup had been drinking the soda, she would've have spit it out right on this woman's face. "Soul mate? Are you for real? I think you got the wrong girl, lady." Buttercup barked defensively.

"No, no, I assure you the results are quite accurate, I even have his name." Buttercup couldn't help but burst out into laughter. "Yeah well who is the little rat? I'll be sure to beat the shit out of him."

The woman just continued flashing that smile of hers. "His name is Butch Jojo."

All of the color drained from Buttercup's face, and for a second it seemed as if the entire world had stopped, and the only person who was on the planet was her and this idiotic fortune teller. Now Buttercup was angry, her face turned visibly red. "You're a fucking liar! I wouldn't have anything to do with that scumbag Butch, I would curb stomp him if I could!" She huffed, getting up in the woman's face. She still managed to keep calm, she had a zen like patience Buttercup had never seen before.

"Ah, but young lady I don't make the fortunes, I just report them."

"Yeah well you're full of shit ma'am, now give me my fucking drink before I zap you." The woman just smiled and handed her the Dr. Pepper. Buttercup snatched it from her hand and walked off. She opened it and took a big swig. "That woman is out of her fucking mind if she thinks any boy on this planet would be my soulmate, let alone that filthy bastard meathead Butch." She said aloud to herself. As she said this though, her thoughts went back to earlier, to the dream, and to the feelings she had felt during the Red Rover game, and those feelings made her even angrier.

She chugged down the rest of the sugary drink and crushed it with her hand. "Maybe another ride will take my mind off of things." She walked over to the ring of fire ride but froze when she saw Butch in line.

"UGHGHGHG! It's like he's fucking following me." Buttercup growled as she turned around and headed towards another stand that was making cocktails. Surprisingly, no one else was in line. "Give me the biggest cocktail you have." Buttercup said.

Butch had shoved his way to the front of the line, most of the kids knew who he was and wouldn't dare complain. He could've sworn he saw Buttercup out of the corner of his eye, but decided it must've been some other girl. On the ride, he wondered if Brick or Boomer had found a chick yet. He knew he should've been looking for one to, but for some reason he wasn't interested. "_Because you love Buttercup." _A voice in his head purred. Butch just frowned, it was true, he had his heart set on that feisty beauty, but he had to at least make it look like he was interested in someone else, or the other villains might start spreading rumors that he was gay.

After he got off the ride, he decided to look for one of his brothers, but the voice of a woman stopped him. "Young man, would you like to have your fortune told?" She asked. "Nah, I'm good."

"Please? I'll give it to you for free."

"Alright, what the hell." Butch shrugged. The woman smiled. "Let me see your palm, handsome." Butch hesitated for a second but held his hand out.

The woman grabbed onto it and closed her eyes. "Mhmhmhm yes, It looks like you have a soulmate mister."

"A soulmate?" Butch asked, somewhat confused. "Oh yes, and I can tell you who she is." The woman smiled warmly.

"Really? Well who is it?" Butch asked, genuinely curious. "Why, none other than Buttercup Utonium."

Butch's cheeks turned red, and inwardly he scolded himself for such a feminine reaction. "Ugh, are you sure about that?" He asked, beginning to feel a strange fluttering in his chest. "Oh, I'm absolutely sure young man."

"Well, I'm not sure if she likes me." Butch said looking down at the ground. The woman chuckled. "Awww, do you like her young man?" Butch's face shot up and his cheeks started to burn when he realized he gave away his feelings. "What? No way! She's my arch enemy, there's no way I would ever love some worthless bitch like her."

"Whatever you say, you can't run from destiny." She laughed. "Ah, what do you know." He snarled before walking away. Although inside of his mind he was cheering._ "Yes! I hope her prediction comes true, I really do."_

"They'll make a great couple." The woman said happily to herself, watching the boy walk off.

Buttercup was now completely smashed, she had one cocktail to many and was now feeling woozy.

"Maybe drowning my feelings in alcohol wasn't as good of an idea as I thought." Buttercup moaned. "I better find Blossom and Bubbles."

As Buttercup walked, she started feeling weird, almost bubbly, which was definitely a foreign feeling to her. "I wonder if Bubbles is still getting her face painted, she probably is." Buttercup blurted out obnoxiously before breaking out into a fit of hysterical laughter. Little did she know, those cocktails made her stone cold drunk, and she was starting to show it now.

She walked up to one of the carnies, stumbling a bit as she pointed a finger at him. "Hey buddy, give me all the balls you got, I bet I can beat this dumb game you have here in a second." She said stumbling again as she broke out into more laughter.

"Alright Missy, that'll be five dollars."

"Five dollars?" That's high way robbery you dumb jerk, but here you go." She pulled out a twenty dollar bill and handed it to the guy.

"Um, this is fifteen dollars to much." "Don't lecture me buddy boy, just give me the damn balls!" Buttercup shrieked loudly making people look over at her.

"Young lady, I think you've had a little too much to drink." The man said with some concern in his voice.

"Nonsense, if anything I haven't had enough!" Buttercup burped as they guy handed her the balls. She took the first ball and threw it right up into the air and it fell down on her head, knocking her to the ground.

"This ground is pretty comfortable." She murmured. Butch was sipping on a lemonade when he saw some girl spread out on the ground with a crowd of people around her.

Butch laughed to himself. "It looks like some bitch couldn't handle her drinks." As he got closer though he nearly dropped his lemonade. The girl on the ground was Buttercup! _"Is that Buttercup? I should go help her. She's your sworn enemy, forgot about her. _One voice in his head said._ "But she's beautiful." _Another voice in his head replied. Butch decided to listen to the second one and he ran over to her, pushing the people out of his way. "All of you move it, there's nothing to see here." He threatened. Most of them backed off.

"Buttercup, are you okay?" He asked, nervous that she was hurt. "I'm just fine Mr. Macdonald, I just got done meeting grimace." She laughed. "Yeah, she's definitely drunk." Butch murmured to himself as he lifted her up to her feet.

She looked him in the face and began squinting her eyes at him. "Butch…is that…you?" She asked, in a voice that was broken away and distant.

"Yeah it's me, maybe we should find your sisters." Butch said keeping a tight grip on her hands so she wouldn't fall down. They hadn't gone two steps when Buttercup vomited all over the ground.

"Yeah, you better call it a night." Butch said as he kept his hold on her. Buttercup wiped her mouth with her sleeve and started smiling again. "Oh Butchie, you're such a stud!" She giggled. Butch blushed in surprise and horror, he knew it was the alcohol talking, as much as he wished it wasn't.

"You know." Buttercup laughed. "I had a wet dream about you earlier today Butchie."

"WHAT?" Butch's cheeks felt like they were on fire. "Yeah, I was even a little wet from it, god it made me so horny, you make me horny!" And with that she placed a big wet smooch on Butch's lips.

His eyes went wide, but he felt like he had died and definitely went to heaven. "BUTTERCUP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Blossom yelled. "Oooohhhh it looks like Buttercup has a boyfriend." Bubbles giggled, her cheek now adorned with a pink rabbit eating grass. Buttercup was then pulled away by Blossom.

"I'm walking on sunshine, it's gonna feel good!" Buttercup giggled as she spun around and nearly lost her balance again.

"You're drunk, come on, we're going home, it's getting late anyway." Blossom carefully grabbed onto her sister's arms so she wouldn't lose her balance, leaving Butch standing there with a bulge in his pants, but feeling very disappointed.

A few minutes after the girls left, Brick came running up to Butch. "Hey, where have you been? Boomer and I have been looking all over for you."

"Oh I was just riding some rides." Butch shrugged. Brick frowned. "What? Did you get any numbers? I got like five, yeah I'm definitely getting some pussy soon." He chuckled. Boomer then joined them. "That girl is totally into me! Hey Butch did you get any girl's number?" Boomer asked excitedly.

"Both of you just fuck off, I'm going home." Butch shouted, flying away. "What the hell is his problem?" Brick said scratching his head.

**Well, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, and if you did, please review, and I'll add another chapter. The more reviews I get the sooner I'll update, lol. Once again, thank you to those who are still following me, and I promise to update my stories quicker.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Next Day:**

The first thing Buttercup noticed when she opened up her eyes was a throbbing pain in her head. "Owww what happened last night?" She said aloud clutching her head. Everything after she had left that fortune teller bitch seemed to be a large blur. Just then Blossom walked into her room, carrying a tray of tea.

"Blossom…what happened last night? I can't remember anything."

Blossom grinned sheepishly. "Well, you kind of got drunk and kissed Butch." "I WHAT?" Buttercup shrieked, flying out of bed. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you were completely out of it, you crashed into your bed as soon as we got you home." Blossom said defensively. "Did I do anything else embarrassing?" Buttercup asked nervously, her cheeks turning pink. Blossom paused and thought for a moment. "No, I don't think so." Unfortunately, neither of the two girls knew that Buttercup had told Butch she had a wet dream about him.

"Wait a minute, if I kissed Butch, why was I near him in the first place?" Buttercup asked, her cheeks still warm. "Because I think he was the one who found you collapsed on the ground at the fair. At first I didn't believe the girl on the ground was you, but as I got closer I saw Butch help you up, and then you kissed him." Blossom explained.

"God! I'm such an idiot!" Buttercup shouted, but then her thoughts seemed to shift. _"So if Butch was the one who found me on the ground, that means that he actually helped me. Maybe he's not as big of a jerk as I thought." _She pondered. She made sure to keep that thought locked away inside of her, however.

"Don't beat yourself up over it, we all make mistakes but the professor is pretty mad about it." Buttercup's face turned red in anger. "You told the professor?! Blossom how could you?!"

"I'm sorry but when we got home he noticed how out of it you were and he started asking questions and eventually Bubbles broke down and told him."

Buttercup threw her hands up into the air in frustration "Godamnit, that's just great, now I'm never going to hear the end of it." Buttercup complained. As if on cue, her bedroom door opened and the professor stepped in looking angrier than she had ever seen him before, which caught her a bit off guard.

"Blossom, leave the room now, I need to have a private word with your sister." He commanded sternly. Blossom just nodded and left the room, not wanting to upset him any further. As soon as she stepped out the professor shut her door and turned to face Buttercup, his eyes narrowing.

"Buttercup just what the hell were you thinking last night drinking like that? If I knew you were going to do something so irresponsible I would have never let you go to that damn fair!" He shouted at her. "It's not my fault, I didn't plan on it I was just trying to…" Buttercup tried to defend herself but her voice trailed off. What was she supposed to tell him? That she drank because she was mad about a silly prediction that a fortune teller at a fair made? She would sound like a jackass.

"You were trying to what Buttercup?" The professor interrupted, and stood there starring at her for a few seconds, waiting for her to finish up her thought. She just sighed. "Nothing professor, what I did was wrong and I won't do it again."

"Well I'm glad you understand your mistake, but you're grounded for the next two weeks." Buttercup's green orbs widened. "What?! Two weeks?! Come on professor, I promise I won't do it again!" She whined.

"No, you need to learn from your mistake and accept your punishment, and I also want you to apologize to that boy you kissed." The professor proclaimed, the anger still present in his voice but diminishing a bit. Buttercup's face went pale and she felt her stomach lurch. "Blossom told you about that?" She seethed, nearly shaking with anger.

"No, Bubbles did, not that it matters. I want you to get a hold of him somehow and apologize for your drunken behavior, otherwise I'll extend your punishment to three weeks."

"Oh come on professor, I don't even know where he lives, and besides he's a Rowd-"

The professor interrupted her before she could finish. "Well you had better find out, I mean it Buttercup, and I never want to hear another story about you doing something that wreck less ever again." With those words he left her room and Buttercup sat there for a few seconds, angry at herself for making such a dumb mistake. Now she was going to be cooped up in the house for the next couple of weeks, and in the summer no less when everyone else was out having fun.

But worst of all, Bubbles had told the professor she had kissed Butch which was humiliating, and having to say sorry to him was going to be even more humiliating. She hated having to say sorry, it was hard enough having to do it with Elmer, but to a scumbag like Butch? This would be torture. When she told the professor she didn't know where he lived that wasn't exactly true, for the past couple of years the Rowdyruff boys had lived in an apartment on Landerfaren Street which was about three miles east of the local Townesville park.

Buttercup got out of bed and got dressed, wanting to get having to speak to Butch out of the way so she wouldn't have to worry about it. She made herself a bowl of cereal and wolfed it down pretty quickly before she flew off in the direction of the Rowdyruff's apartment complex.

She had managed to avoid getting lost, and had made it in front of their apartment complex in around ten minutes. "I forget the exact room number they live in." Buttercup grumbled to herself. There was a maid cleaning one of the staircases and Buttercup approached her.

"Do you know which room the Rowdyruff boys live in?" She asked impatiently. The woman groaned at hearing their name mentioned. "Jesus, how could I not, they're on the second floor, room B 207." Buttercup just nodded and headed up to the second floor until she found their room. "God, I can't believe I have to do this." She said sighing to herself. She knocked on the door a few times and she heard Brick shout from inside. "Oh good, it's probably the plumber who's come to fix the toilet." She heard footsteps and then a few seconds later the door opened. Brick made a face. "Oh it's you. Are you the plumber?" He said laughing crudely at his own dumb joke.

"Not unless the plumber was coming to fix your broken brain. I didn't come here to see you, I need to speak to Butch." She barked impatiently. Brick's face lit up at hearing those words. "Oh, I know what you're talking about." Brick laughed teasingly with a wink. Buttercup just rolled her eyes.

"Butch! Your girlfriend is at the door!" Brick snorted, walking back into the main room. "Fuck you Brick!" She heard Butch shout back at the redhead. Even though she couldn't see the entire apartment, what she could see was a pigsty. There were clothes, chip bags and videogame equipment strewn all throughout the front room. Butch came up to the door and shot her a scornful grin. Inside, he was happy to see her beautiful form, but he couldn't let her know that, so he put on his mean tough guy veneer.

"What do you want?"

Buttercup sighed again, preparing herself to utter the crushing words. "Butch…I just came here to say I'm…I'm…" She paused again for a few seconds and Butch started to look irritated. "Just spit it out!" He yelled.

Buttercup put her hands in front of her. "Alright, alright. I came here to say that…I'm sorry for kissing you last night." Although she mumbled it so low Butch couldn't hear it.

"Speak up woman!" Butch snapped. Buttercup scowled but repeated herself anyway. "I said that I'm sorry for kissing you last night!" As soon as those words departed from her lips her face turned a light pink. Butch panicked for a second, thinking that his brothers may have heard her, but they were to engrossed in their videogames to hear her, thankfully. The last thing Butch wanted to listen to was more teasing coming from Brick's obnoxious ass. "Stop spamming grenades fuckface!" Brick yelled into his head set as his fingers danced crazily over his game controller.

_"__Boys and their stupid videogames." _Buttercup thought to herself with disgust. Butch chuckled. "Yeah, it looks like you couldn't handle your drink very well last night." Buttercup's face turned red, but with anger this time. "Shut up, I was just trying to apologize and you have to ruin it by making stupid remarks like that!" Butch just sneered at the girl's outburst. "Yeah, well I'm standing hear trying not to vomit over your ugly face."

Buttercup gritted here teeth, strongly desiring to beat the shit out of him right then and there, but she refrained herself for the professor's sake. "You know, you're a real asshole." She hissed venomously.

Butch just laughed cruelly. "Yeah, and you're a bitch, so I guess we're equal."

"Fuck you!" Buttercup snarled flipping him the bird and walking down the hallway. Butch then shut the door and Brick removed his headset. "What the fuck did that bitch want?" He asked half heartedly.

"Oh nothing, lets just get back to the game." Butch said plopping back down on the couch and putting his headset back on. Inside Butch felt guilty about being so cruel to the one he loved, but what was he supposed to do? He couldn't let anyone know that he was interested in her or else it would destroy his life and reputation. He really wished he had enough courage to tell her how he felt, but she would reject him, he knew it. He sighed sadly out loud and Boomer noticed.

"You alright dude?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Butch said dismissively.

* * *

Buttercup was flying back to the house when a flyer on one of the telephone polls caught her eye. She landed and examined the paper. Apparently, there was going to be an arm wrestling competition in the Townesville park that night at around ten o clock. Buttercup chuckled to herself. "This would be a great opportunity to show off my strength and put some people in the hospital, but the professor grounded me." She pouted, her face falling.

_"__Maybe if I'm careful, I could sneak out." _She felt bad about lying to the professor, but this was to good of an opportunity to pass up. "It's just one night, he'll never know." She said trying to rationalize it.

She flew back to the house and about ten minutes later the hotline rang. The girls had to stop Mojo from poisoning the city's water supply with a chemical that would turn the populace into monkey like creatures. After beating him to a pulp and sending him to prison for the millionth time, Blossom spoke to Buttercup about the professor.

"So he grounded you?"

"Yeah, for two weeks, and I had to apologize to Butch for kissing him because Bubbles had to open up her trap." Buttercup said glaring at Bubbles. Bubbles giggled nervously. "Yeah, sorry about that."

Blossom tried not to laugh but it came out anyway. "You had to apologize to Butch? What did he say?" She asked in amusement. "He was an obnoxious, belligerent, stupid asshole like always." Buttercup said almost spitting the words out with disgust. Blossom decided to have a little fun with her sister, she just couldn't help it.

"That's not how you viewed him last night, you were practically drooling over him, acting like one of those girls at our high school that you despised so much." Blossom teased.

Buttercup growled. "I was drunk! There's no fucking way I would have ever acted like that to that immature bastard if I wasn't under the influence of some substance! I'm nothing like those impotent, worthless airheads that were at our school, so don't you dare compare me to them!" Buttercup blurted out, trying to sound angry but she sounded whiney.

"Relax Buttercup, you don't need to feel ashamed over having perfectly normal feelings of attraction towards the opposite sex." Blossom purred, teasing her sister even more. "You're really trying to push my buttons aren't you?" Buttercup asked.

Blossom grinned smugly. "It's what sisters do."

**Later that night:**

Buttercup mostly spent her evening either watching television or listening to her ipod. Eventually, it was a quarter until ten. The professor was in his lab, working on some new concoction, she wasn't sure what though, he was always pretty secretive when it came to his experiments. Bubbles was at her friend Rebecca's house and Blossom was off at a club, probably looking for some hunky guy to fawn over.

Checking to see if the coast was clear, and seeing that it was, she quietly flew out of her window and down to the local park.

Upon arriving she saw that there was a big crowd of people, along with a guy who looked to be a referee. After a minute or so of scanning the faces she saw Mitch, and he immediately recognized her.

"I knew you'd be here." He chuckled. Buttercup smiled. "Yeah, I couldn't resist, most of these guy will fall like dominos." There was already a huge line of people, and Buttercup grumbled impatiently. "Damn, I'm going to be here all night at this right." She got in line and immediately several of the people recognized her. "Hey, isn't she a Powerpuff girl?" A man who looked to be in his mid twenties asked apprehensively. "Yeah, I think that's her." Another man who looked to be a bit older piped up.

"Well I'm out of here." Another person in line screeched. "Yeah me too." Added another. Buttercup looked annoyed. "Oh come on! Isn't anybody here brave enough to take me on?" Buttercup proclaimed smugly with her hands on her hips. "I will Butterbabe!" A cocky voice from behind her shouted.

Buttercup turned around to see Butch standing their grinning pompously, all of his teeth exposed making him look like a grinning great white. Buttercup huffed in disgust. "Oh god, anyone else besides this loser?" She called out, looking out to see if there were any other takers in the crowd, but there wasn't. "What's the matter dollface? Afraid you might lose to a big strong man like me?" Butch asked as he broke out into obnoxious laughter.

Buttercup glared at him. "No, I'm just afraid I might make you cry like a baby when I break that toothpick of an arm that you have." Butch stopped laughing and glared back at her making Buttercup grin, knowing that she had hit a nerve. Butch looked around the crowd for a second and paused, almost panicking to come up with a quick comeback. "Oh yeah, well, I'm going to send you home in a body bag, and your beloved professor will know that his little girl got humiliated by a Rowdyruff in front of an audience." He taunted.

"You guys should make a bet!" A young boy who looked to be around ten years of age and standing a few feet from Buttercup chimed in excitedly. "Yeah, that's a great idea!" A teenager in the crowded added enthusiastically. "A bet huh? I don't know if that's such a good idea, especially after I creamed Buttercup during a game of red rover." Butch proclaimed cockily, making Buttercup scowl at him.

"No, as a matter of fact I think that's a great idea, and if I win, I never want to see you around me again." Buttercup proclaimed coolly, making several crowd members emit an "ooooooh" of shock. Butch tried not to show any emotion in response. "Alright fine, but if I win…" Butch trailed off, thinking about what he would want her to do for him if he won. "If you say something sexual I'm going to rip your spine out in front of everyone." Buttercup warned narrowing her eyes and making the audience hoot. "In your dreams." Butch replied, still deep in thought.

Buttercup's cheeks heated up at those words, yes quite literally in her dreams, the wet dream she had of Butch popping into her mind.

Butch tapped his finger to his chin." Lets see now… what do I want from Butterbabe?..." His voice trailed off again, but then he snapped his fingers. "If I win, you have to take me out to dinner." He proclaimed with a grin. The audience let out another "ooooooh" but this time it was one that sounded teasing, like the kind you heard on sitcoms when some guy would hit on one of the girls.

"Yuck." Buttercup groaned sticking out her tongue. "I don't know if I could even eat dinner with someone as physically unappealing as you." In reality, Butch was deeply hurt by her words, but he didn't want to show that so instead he clenched his fists and decided to humiliate her.

"Says the girl who sucked my face off last night!" He shouted, and that made the audience go wild with hoots and cheers, making Buttercup blush. Butch contemplated adding in the part about her telling him she had a wet dream about him, but decided that that would be too cruel, especially to a girl he secretly had feelings for.

"You little bastard, I was drunk and you know damn well that's the reason why I kissed your nasty ass." Buttercup hissed angrily. Butch was about to respond but the referee interrupted. "Enough shit talking, lets get this show on the road." With that the audience started to break into applause, and Butch and Buttercup walked to each opposite end of the table, placing their elbows into the cushion.

"Alright the rules are simple, on the count of three the match will begin, and whoever pins the other persons arm wins." The referee explained as Butch and Buttercup stared each other down. Butch winked teasingly but Buttercup just flipped him off with her other hand.

"Alright, one…two…three…go!" And with that, Butch and Buttercup let their arms grapple one another. The moment Butch's flesh came into contact with hers, Buttercup felt what could almost be described as electricity soaring through her body. It was the same sensation she had experienced during the red rover game, only now it was amplified ten times over which she didn't think was possible, but boy did it feel good.

Before she knew it, images started flashing through her mind, of Butch's strong arms wrapping around her waste, of massaging her breasts, of tearing off her shirt and… In the midst of her naughty thoughts, little did she know Butch had pinned down her arm in a manner of seconds. Buttercup's cheeks heated up at the stupid feelings that were coursing through her yet again, and the fact that they once more made her lose to this asshole.

Half of the people cheered, the other half kind of grumbled in disappointment. Buttercup didn't blame them, she was disappointed in herself also, whatever these fucking feelings were they were starting to get on her nerves.

Buttercup's cheeks were pink and she noticed her nipples were erect, and she panicked, not wanting them to be visible to people through her shirt, although luckily nobody seemed to notice.

"Looks like I win." Butch bragged smugly, and Buttercup wanted to wipe that smirk right off of his face, but in reality she knew she had no one to blame but herself, for having those ridiculous feelings whenever Butch made physical contact with her. Most of the people in the crowd had now started to clear out. "Yeah, you won, what do you want from me, a medal?" She asked, clearly irate. "No, I want you to take me to dinner, like you promised." Butch responded evenly. "This late? There aren't even any restaurants open at this hour." Buttercup complained.

"Don't play dumb babe, this is Townesville, and the summer no less, some places are open until at least midnight if not later." Butch grinned. Buttercup sighed in defeat, she knew she wasn't going to get out of this one.

"Fine, but that doesn't mean I'm going to put up with you from now on." Buttercup snapped. "You know for a Powerpuff girl you sure are a sore loser." Butch laughed teasingly.

"Yeah, and you're a real pain in my ass, now lets get this over with so I can go back home." Buttercup shot back. Butch just chuckled. "Alright, fly behind me, I know where the restaurant is." He proclaimed and then they flew off, with Buttercup following behind the boy.

* * *

Unfortunately Butch was right, it was only around 10:30, and Townesville was still very much awake, the neon signs plastered to some of the buildings casting an illuminating glow onto the dark city streets. As Buttercup tailed behind Butch her thoughts slipped back to the wonderful feelings she had experienced for the second time during the arm wrestling match. She tried to deny it the first time, but now that it happened again, there was no denying it, Blossom was correct. Buttercup found Butch attractive, whether she wanted to admit it or not, and this angered her more than anything.

_"__Why do I find this idiot attractive? He's obnoxious, he's immature, he's… He's hot!" _Another voice inside of her conscience screamed out. Buttercup blushed again. _"Okay, I'll admit, he is very easy on the eyes, and he did help me up when I was drunk, but so what? He's still a jerk, and he probably only did that because he wanted to take advantage of me, not because he actually cared." _Buttercup internally argued with herself as they reached the restaurant.

It was some restaurant called the RiverCreek grill, and it was packed. "Great, now I'm going to be here even longer." Buttercup whispered angrily under her breathe, but Butch heard her and smiled a big, toothy grin. "Don't worry Butterbabe, I got this covered."

"Stop calling me that!" Buttercup hissed, sounding louder than she intended making some of the other people giver her looks. Buttercup just shot them dirty looks in return. Butch stood up and crossed his arms over his chest as he stared down the other people waiting for their seats.

"Alright, I'm going in front of all of you losers, because I'm a Rowdyruff boy, and I could easily beat all of you to a pulp! Anyone here have a problem with that?" He shouted menacingly at the top of his lungs. Most of the people looked either surprised or shocked, but nobody dared question him, even the guys.

The people of Townesville weren't stupid, they knew who Butch was and they definitely didn't want trouble. Normally Buttercup would've scolded him for bullying others for no reason, however, she wanted to go home soon before the professor realized she was gone, so she just kept her mouth shut. As the super powered duo made their way to the front desk however, one of the guys piped up, a dumb goofy grin on his mug.

"You two are a couple? I never would've thought a Rowdyruff and Powerpuff would get together." The teenager chuckled. Buttercup whirled around to face the guy, glaring at him menacingly. "That's because we're not." She seethed, sounding harsher than she intended, but she was still pissed over her loss and over her conflicting feelings for Butch.

The teenage boy looked like he was going to wet his pants, and this made Butch laugh out loud. The person at the front desk led them over to their table which was near one of the windows, giving them a clear view of the outside streets.

"Your waiter will be with you in a few moments." The man said before walking away. The two teens took their seat and for awhile, it was incredibly awkward, nobody saying a word, with Buttercup just scowling and staring out the window.

Butch didn't seem to realize it, but he was starring at Buttercup. This lasted for almost a minute until she removed her gaze from the window and caught him looking at her with intensity. "Take a picture, it will lost longer, genius." Buttercup snarled in disgust. Butch was embarrassed that he had been caught starring but he was also a bit annoyed. "What I can't even look at you?"

"No, because you're ugly and annoying, and I just want to get this over with." Buttercup snapped nastily, squirming impatiently in the booth they were sitting at. _"Where the fuck is the waiter at?" _She thought angrily.

"Yeah, well you're not exactly a sight for sore eyes either babe." Butch shot back. Buttercup just rolled her eyes. "Good, I'd rather euthanize myself than be looked at like a piece of meat by knuckle dragging apes like you and most other guys."

Butch was about to respond again but the waiter showed up with their menus. He was blonde with light green eyes and looked to be in his late twenties. He was pretty attractive, but Buttercup was not the type of girl to take note of such things. He didn't seem to notice who they were, either that or he just wasn't commenting on it, which Buttercup was thankful for.

"Hi, I'm Daniel, I'll be your server for the night. What would you like to drink?"

"I'll have a coke." Butch replied. Buttercup sighed softly before answering. "I guess I'll have a Dr. Pepper."

Daniel smiled warmly. "Okay great, I'll be right back with the beverages." And with those words he walked off, leaving Buttercup alone again with her arch enemy. There was another bout of awkward silence and Buttercup was beginning to feel her skin crawl. Unfortunately, Butch spoke again and the raven haired super heroine winced at the sound. "You know BC, you think you're so above most guys, but in reality, you probably act that way because you need a boy more than most other girls." Butch explained smugly. Buttercup couldn't help but let out a dry, sarcastic laugh.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that, if I wanted to be around a smelly animal twenty- four seven, I would just live at the zoo." Butch furrowed his eyebrows and Buttercup gave off a shit eating grin, knowing she had hit a nerve again. This wasn't the first time she had to deal with this type of conversation. When Buttercup was in high school several of the big jocks with giant dicks but peanut sized brains would always try and make a move on her, and she would shoot them down easily and make them look foolish in the process.

The waiter Daniel came back with their drinks and pulled out his notepad. "Are you two ready to order?" Buttercup had briefly skimmed over the menu but didn't find much that caught her eye, it was mostly greasy bar food which she was never fond of. She was going to tell him that they needed a few more minutes but Butch went ahead and put his order in anyway.

"Yeah, I'm gonna have the sixteen ounce steak with a side of fries." Buttercup scowled at him, she wasn't exactly ready yet but she mentally said fuck it and ordered anyway, besides she wasn't even that hungry, she was just here because she lost that idiotic dare.

"I'll have the chicken club sandwich with a baked potato." Buttercup deadpanned as she handed the waiter her menu as did Butch. He smiled warmly at them. "Great, your orders will be out shortly." He said before departing yet again. Buttercup sighed and pulled out her phone. It was a quarter after eleven now, and she was beginning to wonder if the professor had realized she was gone yet, if he did, she was in deep shit. The restaurant was packed for how late it was, which was to be expected, it was the beginning of summer and all of the teenagers and young adults were out partying and going to bars, which this restaurant also had.

As if Butch was reading her thoughts he started smirking. "You want to get a drink up at the bar?" Buttercup grimaced. "So you can get me trashed and take advantage of me? I don't think so." She barked impatiently.

Butch wasn't letting her go that easily. "Come on, I'll pay for it." He offered wiggling his eyebrows. Buttercup wanted to vomit. "Awww how sweet, I said no, now fuck off." Buttercup hissed threateningly.

Butch just looked unfazed and shrugged his shoulders. "Suit yourself, Butterbabe, but you're missing out." Buttercup narrowed her emerald orbs at the boy. "If you call me that one more time, I swear to god I will knock every single one of your teeth out in front of all of these people!" She growled menacingly. Butch just laughed. "You sure are feisty aren't you toots?"

"Fuck you!" She barked, and some of the people at the other tables were starting to look over in their direction. Another silence fell over their table and Buttercup was tempted to just leave, especially since the longer she stayed the greater the chance the professor knew she had left the house, but she decided to be fair and honor the stupid deal as much as it pained her to do so. _"Or maybe it's because you want to stare at Butch's handsome body!" _A tiny, naughty voice purred from inside of her head. Her cheeks turned a light pink and she cringed as she ignored those gross thoughts as best as she could. Those disgusting thoughts were only making her angrier.

Butch's gruff, obnoxious voice cut through her inner musings like a razor sharp knife. "So what do you even do nowadays anyway?"

"Beat creeps like you into a pulp." Buttercup said dryly as she took a sip of her Dr. Pepper. Butch smirked. "You really are the ultimate bitch." The raven haired female clenched her fists and growled somewhat louder than she had intended: "Yeah? Then why the fuck did you make the dare going to this stupid restaurant then huh? Why didn't you make it something else, something that would embarrass or humiliate me if you think I'm a bitch? It would've made far more sense than this." She huffed in exasperation.

Then Butch said something that completely caught her off guard, something she would've never guessed in a millions years, and definitely something that no soul had ever uttered to her before today.

"Because I like that you're a bitch." Buttercup's eyes nearly bulged out of her head like a Loony Tunes character. "WHAT?" She shrieked, utterly aghast. Butch was grinning a bit sheepishly now. "Yeah I um… I don't really like chicks that just melt in my arms and go along with whatever I say, my two brothers do, but I sure as hell don't. I love women that challenge me and put up a fight, it's way more fun and satisfying."

For one of the first times in her life, Buttercup was speechless, she really didn't have a quick comeback to such a statement. Her thoughts were moving a thousand miles per second, searching for something to say in response. _"Should I insult him more? No that won't work because he just admitted he likes that I'm a bitch. Wait am I really a bitch? I guess that I am. So… should I thank him for the compliment? No! No! You're Buttercup, you don't thank people for compliments, especially a gross, dirty, Rowdyruff boy like Butch!"_

_"A sexy Rowdyruff boy!" _ That naughty voice in her head came back again, this time full force, and Buttercup was having an internal battle with her conscience. Little did she realize she had just been starring at Butch like a fool now for nearly ten seconds, and she blushed deeply in embarrassment when she noticed it.

"Yeah…well… you're a weirdo!" Buttercup stated weakly. Butch just looked confused for a second and snickered again. _"Weak Buttercup, very godamn weak." _She scolded herself. Just then the waiter came back with their food and placed both of the orders down in front of them. For the most part they ate in silence, mostly because Buttercup had been rendered speechless by what Butch had told her earlier. Buttercup genuinely was conflicted now. Butch had just admitted her liked her being bitchy, so if she continued to act cruel to him, that would just be giving him what he wanted, but on the other hand if she was nice to him, that meant that well, she would have to be nice! And she hated that, it definitely was a conundrum one that endlessly occupied her brain as she took a few bites out of her sandwich.

Her thoughts were interrupted as she took a gulp of her Dr. Pepper and heard the sound of someone behind her grunting in frustration. She turned around and her eyes widened in shock and anger.

"Henry, for the last time, I told you I don't want to be with you in that way." "Yeah, well that's too bad bitch, what else are you going to do about it?" There was a red haired girl with freckles who looked to be about seventeen or eighteen years old, being groped and touched inappropriately by some jerkoff who looked to be in his early twenties.

"I mean it Henry, leave me alone." She huffed again, although this time her voice sounded whinier and far more timid than before. The guy she was with, this 'Henry' grabbed at her breasts roughly. "Come on bitch, you know you love it." The restaurant workers were beginning to take notice as were several of the people at the tables, but none of them were doing anything, probably out of fear from the guy who was doing it. He was tall, definitely over six feet, with large muscles and a pair of ripped jeans with sunglasses.

That didn't intimidate Buttercup though, no, definitely not. If there was one thing that made her sear with red, hot, burning rage it was domestic abuse. The idea of someone hurting or abusing someone and getting a sexual thrill out of it made her beyond livid. The Powerpuff felt the rage welling up inside of her, the desire to beat this guy to a pulp, to stomp his face in, to rip flesh, was growing stronger and stronger. She gritted her teeth and clenched her fists as she began to feel flushed. Buttercup had only felt this particular brand of fury a few times in her life, and on those rare occasions, whenever she released it, it was never pretty. Her green orbs were practically glowing with anger, and the second she rose up from her seat, she felt a hand firmly grip her shoulder.

It was Butch's hand. "Don't worry Buttercup, I'll take care of this prick." His voice was dead serious, one hundred percent emotionless and deadpan which she had never heard from him before, even at his angriest, it deeply surprised her. She was going to say something back, but he was already walking towards the couple.

Several of the people at the restaurant booths and tables were now at the edges of their seat, devouring the rising tension of what was going to happen when these two muscle bound males collided. "Hey, what do you think you're doing to her, you bastard?" Butch's indignant voice cut through the atmosphere of the restaurant like a dagger. Now, just about everyone in the restaurant was looking, the waiters and waitresses included. But once more, it seemed as if they were frozen in time, afraid of interfering, as if it were two grizzly bears about to rip each other to shreds.

Buttercup was still aghast. Was Butch really standing up to this abusive piece of shit? The girl being harassed also looked taken aback, looking utterly stunned that Butch would be defending her. Although the girl seemed to recognize Butch, the guy she was with either didn't, or didn't care. He let go of the unfortunate female and turned his gaze over to the Rowdyruff.

"You know, you've got a lot of balls stepping into someone else's business." Henry hissed coldly. Butch just narrowed his eyes. "I'm MAKING it my business." He hissed back. Buttercup was having an internal debate on whether or not to help Butch, but she just decided to sit back, because it didn't look like he needed any help, and she was curious as to what he had in store for this asshole.

"You think you're tough, huh?" Henry snarled, and Buttercup could now hear the anger rising in his voice. She wanted to see this guy get his ass beat so bad, but if for some reason he didn't, she could always rectify that problem.

Butch smirked lightly. "I could say the same about you. You think you're tough just because you wear sunglasses and ripped jeans? You're a complete joke."

At those words the man lunged at Butch, his one hand balling up into a fist. Butch easily grabbed Henry's hand with his own, twisting it behind the man's back. Henry emitted a grunt of discomfort but swung his other fist at Butch, which the raven haired Rowdyruff also easily caught, twisting that one behind the guy's back as well.

"Let…me go!" The man groaned, now sounding somewhat pained. Butch responded by head butting the guy with full force, resulting in Henry collapsing into a heap on the ground. There was a long pause, and the guy made no attempt to get up. Butch then walked over to the girl. "Uh… are you okay?" He asked softly. As soon as the words left his mouth Henry rose up again and rushed at Butch, screaming angrily. "Oh please." Butch said rolling his eyes impatiently as he sucker punched Henry right in the jaw, once more sending him crashing to the floor, for good this time.

Blood was beginning to leak from the guy's mouth, and the girl he was with now went from looking stunned and frightened, to absolutely elated. The entire restaurant burst out into wild cheers and applause and the girl wrapped her arms around Butch's neck and kissed him firmly on the lips. Buttercup felt a twinge of agitation sweep through her when she saw that, but she tried to shake it away.

The red haired female eventually pulled away from Butch's lips and smiled warmly at him. "My name is Holly, this is my number if you ever… you know, want to get together." She said grinning a bit sheepishly.

"Thanks." Butch said softly, taking the sheet of paper from her. Eventually the police showed up and arrested Henry. They were contemplating arresting Butch to, but honestly, they were just happy he was using his superhuman powers for good for once, so they let him go.

The two super powered teens eventually went back to eating their meals, and once they finished the waiter gave them their food for free for 'standing up to a bully'. As they walked out of the restaurant, Buttercup finally decided to speak about the ordeal. At first, she struggled a bit to get the right words out, after all, in a sense she was thanking him for something, and if there was another thing Buttercup was horrible at besides apologizing, it was thanking people.

"That was uh… you know… pretty cool, I guess… what you did back there." She choked out to the best of her abilities. Butch smiled. "Oh, it was no big deal, that idiot had it coming to him." Buttercup looked at her phone, it was well past midnight, and she gulped, knowing the professor was probably pissed. "Well, I'm going to fly back to my house now." Buttercup said, feeling a bit awkward for some reason.

Butch frowned with disappointment. "Do you have to go right now? I wanted to show you something first." Buttercup felt her stomach lurch. _"Is he really going to use that event in order to make a move on me?" _She thought in complete disgust. "No Butch, I really need to get home right now." She said, the irritation in her voice now showing more clearly. Butch wasn't giving up though.

"Come on, I promise you it'll be real quick, and I think you'll really like it." There was something different about the tone of his voice, it didn't seem as obnoxious or grating as it usually did, it sounded a bit more friendly and personable, or maybe it was just in her imagination. Buttercup rolled her eyes and sighed. "Fine, but make it quick."

"Don't worry, I will." Butch said with a warm smile. She didn't know why she decided to give in, maybe it was because she knew she was already in deep shit with the professor, or maybe it was because Butch saved a defenseless girl, but she still couldn't put her finger on it. Butch led the way as she flew closely behind him, and in around ten minutes or so the duo arrived at a park.

The park had a large amount of people at it, which again was to be expected, it was summer and nobody was sitting at home, except for her of course, because she was grounded for the next few weeks. Butch seemed to pretend that there wasn't another soul at the park, as he flew past them and kept on going. Buttercup was confused at first but decided to just not question it so she could get this over with sooner.

Finally, after another minute or so, Butch stopped and landed. Now the two of them were in the middle of the woods that were located next to the park. Now Buttercup was really feeling suspicious. _"He probably brought me out here so he could rape me, and if that's the case, he's going to wish that he just got the beating that Henry did." _She pondered furiously. She was torn out of her thoughts though as Butch walked to a nearby area that was covered in bushes, and spread them apart, revealing the most beautiful view that Buttercup had ever seen. "This is my secret spot, I discovered it here a few years ago when my brothers and I were playing hide and seek in these woods. I didn't use it as a hiding spot though, because I didn't want anyone else to know about it, but since you've been really cool, I decided to share it with you." Butch spoke slowly and quietly and his cheeks were a light pink, he was also failing to make eye contact with Buttercup, which somewhat amused her. If she was Blossom or Bubbles, she would've called it cute, but she was herself.

Buttercup was speechless for the second time that night, which took her extremely off guard. Once again she paused searching for a response. "That's really cool of you Butch, even though I'm definitely not the person to gush about such things, the view from here is awesome."

From in between the bushes they got a perfectly clear look at the night sky which was littered with countless white, glowing stars, and underneath it a gorgeous view of the Townesville skyline, adorned with all of the lights from the buildings, as well as the cars that were still on the streets. Buttercup seemed to be taking in the view for a good while because eventually Butch spoke up again, and she shook her head as if she were in a daze. Her cheeks turned a light pink, she felt ridiculous for a second, but Butch didn't mock her at all.

"So you promise you won't tell anyone about this place?" He asked hopefully. Buttercup just smirked playfully. "No way, this is a really sweet spot, and I wouldn't want it to become the new area for teens to be groping each other or making out at."

Butch giggled. "Yeah, I totally know what you mean." There was another awkward round of silence, until Buttercup broke it.

"Butch what you did earlier, I know I've already talked to you about it, but it was awesome, I mean really awesome. The way you stood up to that stupid punk to protect that girl, was so cool and satisfying, I never thought that you would ever do something like that." She said, giving off a genuinely warm smile, and Butch seemed to light up at her words and expression.

"Yeah, that guy was such a pompous ass, he thought he could overpower me but I made sure to whoop him good." He said with a chuckle. Buttercup laughed to, and after, she blushed softly, realizing that she had just laughed at something Butch said. She instantly pushed those shocked feelings to the side though and went on.

"Yeah, and I liked it when he got back up, and you punched him right in the face as if he wasn't even worth the time, that was so badass." Buttercup giggled with a goofy grin overtaking her face. Butch was feeling really happy now, Buttercup seemed to be warming up to him, so he gathered every ounce of his courage to ask the following question.

"So…uh… Buttercup would you like to maybe… uh.." He stammered.

"Just ask the damn question Butchie." Buttercup teased with a smirk. Butch smiled, feeling very comfortable now as she seemed to know what he was going to ask her. "You want to hang out again this weekend maybe?"

Buttercup raised an eyebrow. "You mean maybe or for sure?" She asked again teasingly, getting a chuckle out of the boy. "I mean definitely." He answered confidently. "Yeah, this weekend would be great… oh shit." Buttercup cursed, her expression falling, and as a result so did Butch's. "What's wrong?" He asked, fear and rejection now stabbing at his chest.

Buttercup sighed. "I just remembered the professor grounded me for the next two weeks." "What for?" He inquired. "For getting drunk at that stupid fair, you know, when I kissed you."

Butch turned red for a second. "Oh yeah… that…" He murmured, looking down at the ground. "Why do you feel embarrassed? I'm the one who made a total ass out of myself, and now I'm paying for it for the next couple weeks." She said sadly.

Butch was upset to, he really did not want to wait that long to see Buttercup again, but he didn't dare say that out loud. Buttercup seemed to take notice of his disappointed look and smiled. "Don't worry, I'll figure out a way for us to hang again this weekend." She promised. Butch just grinned in response. "Cool, so I'll see you then."

"Definitely." Buttercup nodded before the two teens flew off in their separate directions. As she was flying, Buttercup seemed to make a horrifying discovery. _"Did I really just schedule a date with BUTCH?" No, no, we're just hanging out as friends, that's all, nothing more." _She thought, trying to convince herself. Although deep down, she wanted it to be more, she had felt a sharp stab of jealousy when that Holly girl had kissed Butch, and if that incident didn't confirm her inner feelings, than nothing would.


End file.
